Garis kematian
by ErrorCodec
Summary: Kematian adalah hal yang tidak terpisahkan dari kehidupan. Ada awal tentu saja juga ada akhir. Ada konsep penciptaan juga ada konsep kehancuran. Sebuah beban berat harus ditanggung oleh seorang gadis yang memiliki kemampuan menarik garis kematian./bad summary/one-shot/warn inside!/DLDR!
Suara halilintar saling menyambar, membentuk alunan melodi bersamaan dengan kilatan-kilatan cahaya layaknya lampu yang redup dimalam hari. Disebuah kuil nampak seorang biksu yang sedang berdiri terpatung. Matanya menatap kesekitar dengan wajah cemas. Hari ini sang istri tercinta sedang berada diambang hidup dan mati.

Suara pintu dibanting dengan keras diikuti dengan munculnya seorang wanita tua yang memakai kimono putih. Tangannya penuh dengan darah.

"Katakan! bagaimana keadaan istriku!?" Bentak sang biksu tidak bisa menahan emosi yang membuncah.

"Istri anda...dia...ingin berbicara kepada anda.."

Tanpa basa-basi biksu itu langsung menuju ketempat sang istri. Ketika sampai biksu itu hanya bisa memandang sedih bagaimana keadaan istrinya. Ranjangnya penuh dengan darah, kulitnya putih pucat serta keringat dingin yang terus mengucur dari keningnya.

"Su-suamiku..." Dengan suara parau sang istri mencoba memanggil sang suami melalui bibir keringnya.

Tak kuat menahan kesedihan sang suami meneteskan air mata, perlahan mendekat dan menyentuh pergelangan tangan istrinya yang lemah. "Sudah cukup, kau tidak perlu bicara lagi. Dengar ini, kita akan bahagia, hidup sederhana ditengah pedesaan seperti impian kita!"

Sang istri hanya bisa tersenyum. "Aku...takut aku tidak bisa...waktuku hampir habis."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan! kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian! jangan lupakan janji kita!"

Sang istri menyentuh balik tangan sang suami, mencoba mendekapnya dengan sisa-sia kekuatan yang ada. "Dengarkan permintaanku yang terakhir. Aku ingin kau menjaga putri kita, aku ingin kau membesarkannya. Menyayanginya seperti kau menyayangiku."

"Itu..."

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa...selamat tinggal." Bersamaan dengan itu, sang istri menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Kedua tangan lemahnya terjatuh diranjang. Pergi meninggalkannya selama-lamanya...

Pecah, sang biksu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tidak perduli sekalipun dia adalah seorang biksu. Baginya hal terpenting dikehidupannya adalah sang istrinya tercinta.

Kedua tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang istri yang sudah terbaring tidak bernyawa. Tidak ada respon atau gerakan, matanya sudah menutup-tidak akan pernah terbuka.

"Tidak...tidak...tidak mungkin! Kau masih hidup kan? kita akan hidup bersama kan?"

Hanya keheningan yang terjadi. "Hei...kau hanya tidur untuk sementara. Aku yakin besok kau akan bangun dan menyapaku dengan senyuman!" Biksu itu tertawa. "Istriku, kau sedang bercanda denganku kan? kalau iya sekarang bukalah matamu. Ini...sudah tidak lucu lagi!"

"Tuan bayi anda..."

Si biksu menoleh keasal suara. Wanita tua yang membantu persalinannya sekarang datang dengan membawa seorang bayi yang tebungkus kain. Menangis.

"Dia...penyebab kematian istriku tercinta. Dia memang anak dalam ramalan...Aku... Aku akan membunuhnya!"

Si biksu mengambil pisau yang berada didekatnya, dengan cepat mengarahkan ujung belati itu tepat kearah sang bayi. Kebencian kemarahan semua terlukis menjadi satu. Rasa sakit yang terlalu dalam membuatnya gelap mata, saat ini hanya ada satu perasaan. Membunuh sumber kesialannya.

Saat hampir mendekati sang bayi, kaki biksu itu tiba-tiba terperosot kedalam lubang kayu yang diinjaknya. Sontak dia jatuh tersungkur sementara pisau yang dibawanya tidak sengaja malah menancap tepat dikepalanya.

Tetesan darah segar mengalir dari matanya. Pisau itu bahkan menancap lebih dari separuh bagian ujungnya.

"Ahhh!"

Jeritan wanita tua itu menggema didalam ruangan-menatap horror dengan apa yang terjadi. Dengan jelas ia melihat sebuah kematian mengerikan. Wanita tua itu kemudian menatap sang bayi.

"Kau.., memang gadis dalam ramalan. Kedua orang tuamu bahkan mati dihari saat kau terlahir didunia ini. Aku memberimu nama... Hinata..."

* * *

 ***_Garis kematian_***

 **Summary :Kematian adalah hal yang tidak terpisahkan dari kehidupan. Ada awal tentu saja ada akhir, ada konsep penciptaan juga ada konsep kehancuran. Sebuah beban berat harus ditanggung oleh seorang gadis yang memiliki kemampuan menarik garis kematian.**

 **Desclaimer : I own nothing**

 **Genre : Romance - Hurt/Comfort - Supranatural**

 **Main char : Hyuuga Hinata.**

 **Rated : T for some little gore**

 **Warn : One-shot - Au - Typo(s) - OOC - Bahasa kurang Baku - Chardead**

 **Dont like dont read...**

* * *

Seorang gadis berjalan diantara kerumunan orang. Langkahnya tidak dipercepat juga diperlambat ketenangan tergambar dengan jelas diwajahnya. Angin pagi berhembus membuat rambut hitam sepanjang pingangnya melambai-lambai terkena terpaan angin. Mata lavendernya menggambarkan konsep kehampaan yang sempurna.  
.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang siswi kelas tiga disebuah sekolah atas dikota Konoha. Ini sudah ke 670 kalinya aku melewati jalan ini-sebuah jalan beraspal dengan pemandangan bunga sakura yang bermekaraan disetiap musim semi.

Hanya aku seorang-menyendiri diantara kerumunan. Menjauhkan tubuh ini dari segala bentuk hubungan dengan manusia lain, aku takut. Siapapun yang mencoba mendekatiku akan mengalami nasib tragis. Kematian.

Ya kematian. Sebuah konsep dimana kehidupan akan terhenti bagi setiap makhluk hidup. Saat dimana seluruh organ-organ tubuh mengalami penurunan dan akhirnya berhenti berfungsi. Siapapun didunia ini pasti merasa ketakutan jika saat kematiannya datang.

Tapi, kenapa aku berbicara hal seperti ini? bahkan diumurku yang masih terbilang cukup mudah? aku beritahu sebuah rahasia dari diriku.  
Diketurunanku aku disebut sebagai gadis ramalan-gadis yang bisa menarik garis kematian seseorang. Artinya siapapun yang memiliki kontak denganku bisa dipastikan bahwa aku akan menarik garis kematiannya. Membuat kematiannya datang jauh lebih cepat.

Berkat? Kutukan? aku rasa kalian lebih memilih kata terakhir jika diharuskan memilih dua kata ini. Itu memang benar-keistimewaan ini benar-benar hal yang mengerikan.

Bahkan diawal kelahiranku, secara tidak langsung aku sudah membunuh dua orang tuaku. Ibuku, Hyuuga Hanade mati saat dia melahirkanku dan ayahku Hyuuga Hiashi. Mati tertusuk pisau karena mencoba membunuhku. Benar-benar sebuah cerita yang miris.

Karena itulah, aku menarik diriku. Menjauhi mereka yang mencoba berteman denganku, itu aku lakukan demi diri mereka sendiri. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali aku melihat sebuah kematian. Satu persatu anggota keluargaku mati secara tidak wajar hingga hanya menyisakan aku seorang. Dari sini aku mulai belajar tentang penderitaan, seolah hatiku sudah tumpul atau rasa kemanusiaanku yang hilang aku sudah terbiasa dengan konsep kematian.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang-Naruto berjalan menuju kekantin bersama kedua sahabatnya,. Satu seorang wanita berambut soft pink bernama Sakura dan satu lagi seorang pemuda berambut hitam bernama Sasuke. Sudah diketahui oleh banyak murid disini bahwa mereka adalah trio sahabat sejati.

Sosok pertemanan begitu kental, hampir setiap hal selalu mereka lakukan bersama. Belajar bersama, makan bersama, liburan bersama atau bahkan dihukum bersama pun semua pernah mereka lakukan bersama.

Tapi satu hal yang berbeda, sebenarnya diam-diam Sakura salah satu dari trio sahabat ini menyukai Sasuke. Naruto pun juga mendukung keputusan Sakura dan dengan berjalannya waktu, Sakura pun akhirnya berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

Ya, walau bagaimanapun hal seperti itu bukan menjadi halangan. Terbukti persahabatan mereka bertiga masih tetap utuh atau bahkan semakin rapat.

"Uhmm... Sasuke-kun, kau mau makan apa nanti? kita samain aja ya makanan kita?" Sakura membuka obrolan.

"Ah Sakura-chan, aku ingin makan Mie Ramen Ichiraku. Hari ini katanya ada menu spesial loh"

"Naruto, tidak ada yang bertanya padamu!"

"Tenang saja Sakura, sepertinya ide Naruto boleh juga. Lagipula hari ini aku sedang malas makan Onigiri lagi. Makanan yang berbeda sepertinya menarik" Sasuke memberi komentar, dan tentu saja Sakura menyetujuinya tentu saja selama Sasuke merasa senang.

Mie Ramen Icihiraku dijual dibagian paling ujung kantin, termasuk salah satu yang paling ramai. Wajar saja, disamping harganya yang pas dengan ukuran dompet para siswa juga karena rasanya yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

"Ah, hari ini ramai sekali. Pasti bakalan lama..." Naruto berucap dengan malas. Sementara sebagai respon, Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Naruto no baka! gara-gara menuruti perintahmu akhirnya jadi seperti ini!"

"Ittai! Sakura-chan! jangan tiba-tiba memberikan serangan kejutan! sakit tau!"

"Tenanglah kalian berdua, daripada hanya berdiri lebih baik kita segera mencari tempat duduk sebelum kita kehabisan nanti." Sasuke melerai.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat, mereka semua duduk kecuali Sasuke. "Kali ini biar aku yang memesannya. Kalian tunggu saja disini"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua temannya Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura sendirian.

Di ruang kantin ini benar-benar ramai, banyak para siswa yang juga duduk sama seperti mereka. Tentu saja menikmati waktu istirahat sembari menikmati makanan dan juga beberapa candaan. Aroma makanan sudah pasti menjadi hal yang kau cium jika berada ditempat ini. Ditambah lagi letak kantin yang cukup strategis membuat siapapun betah berlama-lama berada disini.

Naruto memperhatikan ke sekeliling, menatap aktivitas yang terjadi disini. Tapi pandangannya terhenti pada sosok gadis berambut hitam yang sedang duduk sendirian disebuah kursi kantin. Padahal dibagian deretannya banyak siswa yang berkumpul. Terkesan seperti sedang menjauhi gadis itu.

"Sakura-chan, siapa gadis itu? aku belum pernah melihatnya..."

Naruto menunjuk kearah yang dimaksud. Sakura menoleh tapi sekejab matanya sedikit melebar sebelum berubah normal kembali. "Dia, kau tidak tahu siapa dia?"

Naruto menggeleng sebagai respon. Sakura menghela nafas sebelum mulai bicara. "Hinata...Dia sebenarnya murid lama disini, tapi dia selalu menjauhkan diri dan tidak pernah keluar kelas. Wajar jika kau tidak tahu dan katanya..."

Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi horror. "Ada rumor kalau dia itu gadis pembawa sial!"

"Sial?"

"Ya, sial! dari yang aku dengar sih, siapapun yang mendekatinya katanya akan mengalami kesialan selama 7 hari lo! dan bahkan ada yang dikabarkan salah seorang siswa mati secara misterius setelah sempat mencoba membully-nya. Menyeramkan hi..."

Naruto menyipitkan salah satu matanya. "Sakura-chan, mana ada rumor seperti itu. Aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal berbau mistis yang bahkan kebenarannya tidak bisa dibuktikan. Lagipula dia juga terlihat cukup cantik"

Sakura menutup mulutnya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukainya!"

Naruto memberikan seringai senyuman. "Sakura-chan, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh. Kalau aku bisa berpacaran dan menciumnya dalam waktu 7 hari kau harus mengabulkan apapun permintaanku!"

Sakura terlihat berpikir, menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dijawabnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau takut, ayolah. Ini hanya sebuah taruhan!"

"Uhmm...baiklah. Tapi kalau gagal kau harus membujuk Sasuke-kun agar mau berkencan denganku."

Naruto tertawa hingga memperlihatkan gigi taringnya. "Hahahaha, Sakura, lucu sekali. Kau adalah pacarnya tapi kau meminta bantuan untuk melakukan date kepada temannya? konyol sekali! hahaha"

Sakura sedikit blush. "Hum.. habis mau bagaimana lagi? Sasuke sangat sulit untuk aku ajak dan satu-satunya teman yang dekat dengannya ya kamu Naruto. Lagipula! kau tidak lupa dengan taruhannya bukan?"

"Taruhan apa?" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul, mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Eto... taruhan siapa yang nanti mendapat nilai paling bagus diulangan Fisika! Ya! Seperti itulah, hehe..." Tidak ada alasan lain yang terpikir oleh Naruto-Buntu, tapi semoga saja Sasuke percaya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menatap dingin kedua temannya. "Terserah saja yang penting tidak merepotkanku nanti." Sasuke kemudian duduk sambil menaruh makanannya diatas meja.

Naruto berdiri, mata blue shappire-nya menatap mata emerald Sakura. "Yosh, aku pergi dulu."

"Sekarang!?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hehehe, lihat saja." Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tidak Sakura sangka bahwa Naruto akan memulai taruhannya sekarang. Ya, siapa yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto.

.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Naruto sudah berdiri didepan Hinata. Menunggu jawaban, tapi sayangnya tidak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Hinata, namamu Hinata kan? aku bertanya padamu."

Si gadis akhirnya menoleh. "Pergilah, masih ada bangku kosong yang ada dikantin ini."

"Hey, jangan dingin begitu. Hmm...lihat! hanya bangku disini yang tersisa!"

Hinata menoleh kearah sekitar. Benci mengakuinya, tapi memang benar tidak ada tempat lain selain kursi yang didudukinya. "Baiklah, tapi segeralah pergi setelah kau menghabiskan makananmu" Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman bangga. Awalannya tidak terlalu buruk.  
.

.

.

"Luar biasa Naruto!" Sakura yang melihat dari jauh berkata pelan, takjub.

.

.

"Hum...kamu makan apa?" pertanyaan konyol sebagai pembuka obrolan pertama mereka.

"Apa kau tidak lihat kalau aku makan Sushi udang?"

"Oh hehe, maaf." suasana hening kembali, tapi Naruto tidak kehabisan akal. Muncul lagi pertanyaan aneh yang lainnya.

"Kau memiliki mata yang indah..."

Benar juga, siapapun yang melirik kearah gadis pendiam ini pasti hal pertama yang terlintas dipikiran mereka adalah warna mata dari gadis ini. Lavender keputih-putihan, sebuah warna hampa sangat cocok untuk menggambarkannya.

Tidak ada respon, Hinata hanya terdiam.

"Itu bukan lensa kan?"

"Apa itu kelainan?"

"Apa kalau waktu malam matamu bisa bersinar?"

Pertanyaan Naruto semakin aneh dan aneh membuat telinga Hinata menjadi sedikit panas. Hinata menaruh sumpitnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku tertarik denganmu?" Good job Naruto! langsung to the point. Sekarang apa jawaban dari Hinata?

"Ini asli. Dan dari semua jawabanmu adalah tidak. Sekarang apakah kau puas?" Hinata kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Hm... kita belum berkenalan. Ah, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Uzumaki kalau kau mau."

Mata hinata menatap kearah Naruto. "Uzumaki-san, lebih baik kau tidak usah berteman denganku. Percayalah, aku hanya membawa kesialan denganmu. Dan, aku lihat Mie Ramen Ichiraku-mu juga sudah habis, jadi dengan hormat. Bisakah kau pergi dari sini?"

"Uh, eto..." Jawaban tidak jelas, Naruto hanya berpikir bagaimana kelanjutan dari ucapannya.

Hinata berdiri. "kalau kau tidak mau pergi biar aku saja. Sampai jumpa Uzumaki-san"

* * *

 **-Hari kedua-**

Didepan ruang kelas III C nampak murid-murid sedang ramai. Mereka sedang berkerumun mengelilingi sesuatu. Jika diperhatikan dengan lebih teliti, Naruto sekarang sedang memberikan bunga kearah Hinata. Dia sedang...

"Hinata! tolong jadilah pacarku! aku mohon!"

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan berapi-api, tekadnya sudah bulat. Tidak ada kata malu atau gengsi dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Persetan dengan semua murid yang menatapnya denan intens.

Hinata hanya memberikan pandangan biasa-menatap manik shappire milik Naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

"Uzumaki-san... Hentikan kelakuan konyolmu. Aku tidak tertarik denganmu, bahkan aku tidak memiliki pikiran untuk menyebut namamu. Lupakan."

"Kau bisa memikirkannya lagi! Aku tidak keberatan menunggu-mu, bahkan jika harus bertahun-tahun aku tidak peduli!" Naruto masih tetap bekerja keras, dia tidak terpukul mundur hanya dengan Hinata bicara seperti itu padanya.

"Sekali lagi Uzumaki-san, dengarkan ini untuk terakhir kali. Jika kau mengatakan hal seperti ini aku akan melaporkanmu di guru BP sebagai tindak mengganggu kepada murid lain."

Selesai, Hinata meninggalkan kelas dan juga Naruto yang hanya diam mematung.

* * *

 **Di balkon sekolah...**

"Naruto, apa kau tidak apa-apa? kupikir kita bisa mengakhiri pertaruhan konyol ini. Aku tidak apa-apa jika tidak berkencan dengan Sasuke-kun, aku akan mencobanya sendiri lain kali."

Sakura merasa khawatir, ya tindakan Naruto memang sudah kelewatan batas hari ini. Dia baru mengenalnya kemarin dan dia sudah menembaknya sekarang!? benar-benar nekad.

Naruto hanya tersenyum optimis. Tangannya menyentuh pundak Sakura dengan lembut. "Sakura-chan, kau sudah tahu kan tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus hidupku? dia mungkin menolak dan terus menolakku, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah!"

Mendadak pandangan Naruto menjadi kabur, tubuhnya serasa lemas seketika. Sakura yang mengetahui hal itu langsung merasa khawatir. "Naruto! kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Uhm... tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya sedikit kecapean." Naruto menenangkan Sakura dengansebuah senyuman. Naruto berdiri kembali. "Waktuku hanya tersisa 6 hari lagi. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja."

Sakura hanya menatap Naruto saat dia pergi "Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan taruhan ini?"

* * *

- **Hari ketiga-**

 **Hinata POV**

Aku saat ini berada ditengah lapangan, hormat kearah bendera Konoha bersama dengannya-pemuda berambut pirang Naruto. Kami sedang dihukum.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba guru BP memanggilku, tapi katanya aku terlibat kasus pencurian. Dan entah kebetulan atau tidak, si pemuda Uzumaki juga mendapatkan kasus yaang sama. Kami dihukum untuk hormat dilapangan sampai tengah istirahat. Sekarang sudah berjalan waktu 55 menit semenjak kami keluar dari ruang kesiswaan. Tapi yang lebih penting.

Naruto, dia terus menatapku. Memperhatikan wajahku, entah apa maksud dan tujuan dari lelaki ini. Aku tidak mengerti, baru 2 hari aku mengenalnya dan dia sudah menyatakan cinta kepadaku?

Walau aku menolaknya sekalipun, dia tidak terlihat seperti bersedih atau trauma sedikitpun. Justru dia semakin terlihat bersemangat, apa lelaki memang selalu seperti ini?

"Uzumaki-san, kenapa kau mendekatiku sampai sejauh ini?" Pertanyaa ini terus menggelitik pikiranku sejak pertama kami bertemu dan akhirnya sekarang bisa aku keluarkan.

"Sudah kubilang kan? aku tertarik denganmu! bahkan jika kau menolakku aku tidak masalah!"

Semua ucapannya keluar dengan sepenuh hati. Tidak ada kebimbangan. Apa dia benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh? Semua bayangan Naruto terputar sekali lagi dipikiranku. Seperti sebuah kaset. Memori, gambar, suara, semua terukir dengan jelas.

"Hinata, maaf sebelumnya. Tapi yang menjebakmu agar dihukum itu adalah rencanaku."

Mataku sedikit terbelalak, sebenarnya aku menduga kalau Naruto adalah penyebab dari hukumanku. Tapi aku tidak percaya kalau dia langsung mengakuinya didepanku.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tidak ada cara lain agar aku bisa mendekatimu. Setiap kali aku mencoba bertemu atau bahkan mengobrol denganmu, kau selalu menjauh dan menghindariku. Jadi kupikir hanya ini jalan satu-satunya." Naruto sedikit menunduk. Senyuman lembut tergambar diwajahnya.

Untuk sesaat tiba-tiba wajahku memanas. Apa ini...tidak! jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu Hinata! Kau tidak bisa membiarkan dia berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Garis kematian itu... tidak akan pergi darimu.

"Uzumaki-san, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ini mengenai rahasiaku, dan setelah aku menceritakan hal ini padamu. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti."

Naruto tertegun, Hinata berbicara hal seperti ini kepadanya? apa ini artinya ada sedikit cela dihati Hinata untuknya?. Naruto dengan serius mendengarkan.

"Dikatakan didalam keluargaku bahwa aku adalah gadis yang diramalkan. Aku memiliki sebuah kemampua aneh yang mampu membuatku menarik garis kematian orang yang mendekatiku. Dalam hal ini, siapapun dia, jika dia terus melakukan kontak denganku, dia akan semakin dekat dengan kematiannya."

.

.

 **DEG!**

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Mulut Naruto sedikit menganga, untuk perkataan terakhir membuatnya merasa terkejut tapi bukan takut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata menghela nafas. "Ibuku mati karena melahirkanku, ayahku mati tertusuk pisaunya sendiri karena mencoba membunuhku. Pamanku mati terbakar di tempat kerjanya karena mencoba merawatku dan terakhir, kakaku sendiri. Hyuuga Nedji mati karena dia melindungiku dari sekawanan perampok yang datang kerumahku."

Nafas Naruto tercekat, keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya. "Itukah mengapa kau mencoba menjauhiku?"

"Ya...jika saja aku tidak memiliki kutukan ini. Mungkin..."

Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah, kata-katanya terhenti. "Mungkin aku akan menerima-mu." Yang terakhir diucapkan Hinata dengan nada yang sangat pelan. Nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Naruto jika bukan karena hanya mereka berdua yang berada disini.

Hinata menatap Naruto. "Jadi kumohon Uzumaki-san, mulai sekarang jauhilah diriku. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu..."

Naruto hanya terdiam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Rasanya semua yang dikatakan oleh Hinata terdengar seperti sebuah dongeng. Tapi Naruto yakin kalau tidak ada dari niatan Hinata untuk menipunya.

"Aku..."

* * *

 **-Hari keempat-**

Di hari itu, sudah tidak terdengar lagi kata-kata Naruto dikelas Hinata. Sejak setelah pembicaraan mereka dilapangan, Naruto sudah tidak pernah berkata lagi dengannya. Bahkan untuk bertemu dengannya. Seolah perkataan Hinata sudah merasuk dihatinya.

Naruto saat ini hanya duduk terdiam dibangkunya. Tidak bergerak hanya diam, pandangannya hanya menatap kearah jendela. Kosong.

Sasuke yang menyadari ada hal yang aneh dengan sahabatnya ini duduk disamping bangkunya.

"Ada apa? kalau kau memiliki masalah katakan padaku. Sebagai sahabat mungkin aku bisa membantumu dobe."

Naruto yang menyadari ada Sasuke segera berbalik kearahnya. "Teme, aku sedang bingung."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang bertaruh dengan Sakura. Ini tentang Hinata, jika aku bisa menjadi pacar dan menciumnya dalam waktu tujuh hari Sakura Berjanji akan memenuhi permintaanku."

"Oh..."

"Kau tidak terkejut?" Tanya Naruto tatkala mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang sangat singkat.

"Jadi itukah alasanmu mendekatinya beberapa hari lalu?"

"Ya, walaupun dia tipikal yang sulit tapi aku yakin aku sudah bisa melihat endingnya tapi...semuanya berubah drastis saat dia mengatakan rahasianya padaku. Disaat itu aku pikir aku sudah menyerah..."

Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto. "Dengar ini, walaupun aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam hal asmara, tapi hanya karena sebuah perkataan bodoh bukan berarti kau harus menyerah. Ini bukan berarti aku mendukung taruhan konyol mu tapi, dari apa yang kulihat sepertinya kau benar-benar menyimpan rasa dengannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke keluar kelas, sebelum itu dia berbalik. "Semoga berhasil dengan taruhanmu."

* * *

 **-Hari kelima-**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Bel pulang sudah terdengar, tidak ada alasan lain bagi para siswa dan guru untuk berada disekolah. Mereka semua sedang pulang menuju kerumahnya masing-masing. Mengistirahatkan diri dari segala kepenatan disekolah.

Sama halnya dengan Hinata, dia berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Saat ini menunjukkan pukul lima sore, sedikit telat 20 menit karena ada beberapa urusan disekolahnya yang membuatnya tinggal lebih lama.

Hanya melangkah, sang mentari pun sudah hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya. Entah kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba teringat dengan sosok Naruto. Rasanya seperti ada yang hilang. Entah... Hinata tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Hinata tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pria besar. Dari aroma mulutnya tercium bau alkohol, ditambah lagi dengan botol minuman keras yang dibawahnya. Hinata memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Heh!? rupanya ada seoran gadis cantik toh. Hahahaha ini hari keberuntunganku!"

Tangan pria itu menyentuh rambut dari Hinata, tapi tentu saja. Hinata segera menepisnya...

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? dasar bodoh! kau berani ya!?" Pria mabuk itu mendorong Hinata hingga jatuh tersungkur. Dia mengeluarkan Pisau lipat dari balik saku celananya.

"Mungkin aku akan memberimu sedikit pelajaran...oh-" Belum sempat preman itu mendekat. Tetesan darah merembes keluar dari lubang hidungnya. "Apa ini?" Tangan pria itu mengelab dengan kasar.

Hinata membebelalakkan matanya. Tanda ini, garis kematiannya akan segera terputus. Pria ini akan bertemu kematian! batin Hinata.

"Tuan! kumohon, jangan melakukan itu atau tuan akan-"  
.

.

 **BRAK!Jreebb!**

.

.

Sebuah lempeng besi menancap dipinggang pria itu, tembus hingga didada. Kucuran darahnya menetes dari bagian besi dan turun tepat diwajah Hinata.

Sebuah mobil pengangkut bahan bangunan tiba-tiba oleng dan membuat barang angkutannya terlepas, salah satu lempeng itu sekarang sudah berada didalam tubuh pria pemabuk itu.

"ARGHHH!"

Pria itu memuntahkan darah sebelum akhirnya ambruk ketanah.

.

.

"Ah!" Hinata tersadar. Menatap kearah sekitar, pria itu masih hidup. Berarti barusan adalah gambaran kematian darinya nanti. Pria ini akan mati sebentar lagi!

"Apa yang kau lakukan? dasar bodoh! kau berani ya!?" Pria mabuk itu mendorong Hinata hingga jatuh tersungkur. Dia mengeluarkan Pisau lipat dari balik saku celananya. Adegan ini kembali terulang.

"Tidak..." Hinata berkata lirih. "Semoga kau beristirahat dengan damai..."

"JANGAN MENYAKITINYA!" sebuah tendangan melayang tepat kearah sang pemabuk. Membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Tanpa memberi celah, Seseorang yang menendang sipemabuk langsung menggendong Hinata dengan gaya bridal style. Menjauh dan berlari secepat mungkin.

Hinata mendapat gambaran, pria itu...dia selamat. Mobil yang membawa lempengan besi-penyebab kematian dari si pemabuk tidak menjadi oleng. Pria itu selamat akibat perbuatan dari orang yang menolongnya.

Hinata mendongak menatap orang yang saat ini menggendongnya. Si rambut pirang dengan mata sebiru lautan. Tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san!?"

"Ah? Hinata! untung saja aku datang diwaktu yang tepat. Entah apa yang terjadi jika aku telat sedikit saja." Naruto tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa? bukannya aku sudah memberi tahumu tentang rahasiaku?"

"Eh? maksudmu tentang garis kematian itu?" Naruto tertawa. "Hehehe, aku tidak perduli!. Aku pikir aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu!"

Hinata tidak bisa menahan perasaannya, air matanya yang sudah tidak terbendung menetes keluar dari manik lavendernya.

"Hinata?" Tanya Naruto, khawatir jika ucapannya malah membuat Hinata bersedih.

"Aku...aku menerimamu!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Hah!?" Mulutnya membuka lebar. "Apa!? apa yang kau bilang barusan?"

"Aku bilang aku menerimamu jadi pacarku!" Hinata langsung memeluk erat Naruto dengan erat. Kedua tangannya melingkar dan mendekap leher Naruto, sementara wajahnya dia sandarkan dipundaknya.

* * *

 **-Hari keenam-**

Sebuah sms masuk diHP Naruto. Pesan dari Sakura.

Sakura : Wah, Naruto! kau berhasil jadian dengannya! selamat ya! dan kau bilang hari ini kau langsung kencan dengannya ya? ah! aku iri! T_T, eh btw. Nanti permintaannya jangan aneh-aneh ya!

Naruto yang dari tadi sedang bersiap dengan pakaiannya hanya tersenyum membaca pesan dari Sakura. Ternyata Sakura masih menganggap serius taruhannya. Ya lumayan juga menurut Naruto, Dia bisa meminta hal apapun dari Sakura.

Naruto membalas.

Naruto : Ya! hmm... permintaannya apa ya? tenang Sakura-chan! aku akan mencari permintaan tersulit. Selamat memikirkan :V

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, HP Naruto kembali berbunyi. Kali ini dari sahabat bodohnya Sasuke.

Sasuke :Eh, selamat. Aku tahu kau tidak akan menyerah. Berjuang...(tambahan :jangan dibalas sms ini, aku tidak mau repot membalas sms mu nanti jika kau mengirimnya lagi. Lupa, datenya nanti bisa kau ceritakan padaku. Mungkin aku butuh bantuanmu bagaimana caranya date. , pssttt jangan bilang kalau aku sedang merahasiakan kencanku dengan Sakura besok lusa ._.)

"Hahaha teme, kau selalu membuatku tertawa. Oke, aku akan merahasiakannya. Lagipula aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana wajah blush Sakura saat dia tahu."

Naruto berjalan keluar. Dia memakai baju berwarna kuning dengan blazer silver. Rencananya mereka akan bersenang-senang di Konoha Wonderland. Sambil berjalan, Naruto melihat kearah jam.

"Ah! sial, sekarang sudah hampir pukul sembilan. Harus cepat-cepat! Hinata pasti sudah menunggu dari tadi." Dengan itu Naruto berlari.

* * *

 **Di Konoha Wonderland...**

Nampak Gadis bersurai hitam sedang terduduk-menunggu seseorang.

Hinata, saat ini dia sedang mengenakan gaun berenda-renda berwarna putih tanpa lengan, dengan potongan rok sampai sebatas lutut. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan tergurai dengan hiasan sebuah bando berwarna merah. Terlihat cantik ditambah dengan Hinata memakai beberapa hiasan make-up. Sudah cukup lama semenjak dia berpakaian seperti ini.

"Maaf Hinata...Hah...Hah...Hah..." Naruto datang, dengan nafas yang masih memburu akibat dirinya yang berlari menuju ketempat ini.

"Uzumaki-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah! tidak, cuma sedikit kelelahan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Naruto kalau kau mau Hinata. Sungguh! aku benci dengan ucapan itu, kesannya kita seperti sepasang orang yang baru kenal."

Benar juga, sampai saat ini Hinata selalu memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Uzumaki-san. Memang terdengar cukup mengganggu.

"Na-Naruto...kun" Ucap Hinata sedikit malu sebenarnya ini juga kali pertamanya memanggil orang asing selain keluarganya dengan tambahan -kun.

Naruto tersenyum, "Hehehe, itu jauh lebih bagus. Sekarang..." Naruto memandang keberbagai wahana sekitar. "Itu sepertinya cukup bagus!" Naruto menunjuk kearah permainan Biang Lala.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata. Sementara pacarnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya dia bisa merasa sebebeas ini.

Mereka kemudian bersenang-senang. Semua wahana mereka coba, mulai dari permainan mainstream Komedi putar, permainan ekstreme rollercoser hingga rumah hantupun tidak luput dari pandangan mata Naruto. Mereka terlihat bahagia, Hinata dan Naruto merasa Enjoy menikmati hari kencan mereka.

Hingga sudah tidak terasa waktu sudah berganti sore. Sudah waktunya mengakhiri kencan mereka.

Saat ini, Naruto berjalan berjalan berdua bersama Hinata. Mengantarnya sampai kerumah. Selama itu mereka selalu bergandengan tangan. Saling tersenyum membayangkan apa yang mereka lalui hari ini.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin kuberi tahu padamu. Sebenarnya, tujuan pertamaku mendekatimu adalah karena sebuah taruhan. Aku bertaruh dengan Sakura jika aku bisa menjadi pacar dan menciummu dalam tujuh hari Sakura berjanji akan menuruti permintaanku."

Hinata hanya merespon biasa "Lalu?" seolah taruhan hanya menjadi sebuah kata baginya.

"Awalnya ini memang taruhan tapi...Aku sadar jika aku benar-benar jatuh cinta denganmu dan..." Wajah Naruto memerah. "Eh...uhmm...a-aku...taruhan ini masih berlangsung dan masih ada satu hal yang belum aku laksanakan yaitu dengan..." Naruto terlalu gugup sekaligus malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Men...men...menci...menciu-"

.

.

.

Cup...

.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Tit-tit-tit-tit...

Suara pengukur detak jantung berdengung begitu nyaring. Aku memandang kearah sekitar. Sebuah ruangan putih dengan bau obat yang menyengat. Tidak salah lagi...ini sebuah rumah sakit.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, rasa penasarn muncul tatkala aku melihat sekumpulan orang sedang mengelilingi sesuatu. Mereka semua bersedih, air mata menetes dari ujung matanya. Apa ini?

"Hoi! bangun! dasar bodoh! bangun aku bilang!" Kata salah seorang yang berkerumun itu. Sepintas aku mengenali wajahnya. Lelaki berambut dan bermata hitam. Dia Sasuke-san? kenapa berteriak seperti itu?

"Baka! bagaimana jadinya jika kau pergi meninggalkan kami? tidak akan ada lagi gelas trio sahabat untuk kita!" Kali ini dia...gadis berambut pink-Sakura-san. Bukankah dia teman Naruto-kun?

Rasa penasaran semakin tak terbendung, aku berjalan mendekat. Aneh, rasanya tubuhku seperti menembus tubuh mereka. tapi itu tidak penting, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah...

.

 **DEG!**

.

"NARUTO!" Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Air mataku tumpah saat itu juga ketika aku melihat Naruto dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Pergi meninggalkan dunianya.

Tidak mungkin...jangan bilang kalau...garis kematian...

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Hahh!" Hinata melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya melebar, gambaran kematian tadi adalah... gambaran kematian Naruto!

"Eh...Hi-Hinata!?" Naruto menyentuh mulutnya, masih terasa basah karena ciuman tadi. Wajahnya sangat merah, semerah warna tomat. "kau menciumku?"

Hinata hanya terdiam mematung. Tidak berkata apa-apa, matanya menatap kosong kearah Naruto. Lelaki berambut pirang yang menyadari ada yang aneh menyentuh pundak Hinata.

"Hinata...Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Hinata tidak menjawab.

"Hei Hinata, jawab pertanyaanku!" Naruto menjadi semakin khawatir.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang.

"Kita putus..."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya selebar-lebarnya. Nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat. "Hinata! apa maksudmu?!"

"Mulai sekarang...jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Lupakan semua hal yang kau alami denganku. Sampai jumpa..."

Hinata membalik badannya, pergi meninggalkan lelaki bermarga Uzumaki, tapi tangannya tertahan oleh tangan Naruto. "Tolong berikan penjelasan."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Aku sudah bosan denganmu..."

Rasanya kata-kata terakhir Hinata benar-benar menusuk hati Naruto. Hinata menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Meninggalkan Naruto yang termenung.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun..." Bulir-bulir air mata turun membasahi wajah Hinata. Hatinya benar-benar hancur. Jika dia melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Naruto maka garis kematian dari orang tercintanya juga akan segera putus.

"Hinata...kenapa?" Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"..." Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang basah turun dari hidungnya. Sebuah tetesan darah mengalir. "Apa ini?"

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan ambruk seketika. Matanya menjadi semakin berat dan berat sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi kegelapan.

* * *

 **-Hari ketujuh (-final day-)-**

 **Rumah Hinata...**

Sampai kemarin, Hinata mengurung dirinya dikamar-tidak pernah keluar. Bahkan saat ini pun dia membolos dari sekolah. Rasanya terlalu sakit bertemu dengan Naruto. Tidak ada pilihan lain...

kemarin dengan jelas, Hinata melihat gambaran kematian Naruto. Rasanya seperti terlihat sangat nyata. "Naruto-kun..."

HP Hinata berdering dengan keras. Memaksa Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya. Nomor tidak dikenal, tapi Hinata mencoba mengangkatnya.

"Dengan Hinata disini.."

"Hinata!, ini Sakura! maafkan aku memberimu kabar buruk, tapi Naruto sekarang berada dirumah sakit. Keadaan tubuhnya benar-benar lemah, aku mohon kau untuk datang kesana. Mungkin itu akan membuat Naruto sedikit senang."

.

.

 **Prak!**

 **.**

 **.**  
Hinata menjatuhkan HPnya dengan keras. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, matanya menatap horror. Air mata turun dengan derasnya dari kelopak matanya.

"Hinata? Hinata? kau masih disana? tolong jawab teleponnya!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha...**

Saat ini Naruto terbaring lemah, dengan infus yang menancap ditangan kirinya. Serta Alat bantu pernafasan yang menempel diwajahnya. Sesaat setelah kejadian itu, Naruto ditemukan dijalan oleh seorang warga. Beruntung warga itu mau membawanya kesini dan menelpon keluarga serta sahabatnya.

Saat dokter memberi tahu apa nama penyakit yang dideritanya, semua orang shock hebat. Dokter bilang kalau Naruto mengediap Leukimia stadium akhir. Nyawanya hanya tinggal menghitung hari saja.

Khusina-ibu kandung Naruto langsun jatuh pingsan mendengar kabar miris ini. Beruntung saja ayahnya Minato segera membawanya untuk pertolongan pertama.

Sementara reaksi kedua sahabatnya hanya menatap iba sekaligus terkejut. Terutama Sakura yang sampai saat ini masih meneteskan air mata.  
Sebuah berita yang mengejutkan, lelaki periang seperti Naruto menyimpan penyakit mengerikan seperti itu? padahal menurut sepengetahuan dokter, 2 bulan yang lalu saat terakhir kali Naruto memeriksakan kondisi badannya dokter bilang dia sehat-sehat saja.

Sekarang, semua orang sedang berkumpul diruangannya. Menatap kasihan dengan kondisi Naruto sekarang.

"Sa...kura..., apa kau...berhasil menghubungi...Hinata?" Untuk berbicara saja Naruto harus bersusah payah seperti ini.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya...dia pasti akan datang. Kau harus percaya Naruto!"

Kushina yang berdiri disamping Sakura bertanya. "Hinata? siapa dia?"

Wajar saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendengar nama gadis itu.

"Dia adalah pacar Naruto. Mereka baru jadian 2 hari yang lalu..." Sakura, menjawab dengan lirih.

Minato ikut bicara. "Dengar ini anakku!, kau harus sembuh! dan kenalkan gadis ini pada kami! aku yakin dia pasti gadis yang cantik dan juga baik!"

"Tapi...dia..." Naruto, tidak bisa mengatakannya. Memberi tahu kalau Hinata sudah meninggalkannya hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. "Dia...orangnya sedikit...pendiam..." Naruto berbohong.

"Dobe, jangan pergi dulu. Kau masih memiliki hutang denganku tentang kencan itu. Kau harus sembuh dan menceritakan pengalamanmu. Ingat itu!" Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke berucap dengan nada tinggi. Ini menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar khawatir.

"Tentu...saja...Aku tidak akan lupa dengan janjiku, teme"

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu malam, keadaan dirumah sakit sudah sepi. Hanya menyisahkan segelintir orang yang berada disana. Kushina masih berada didalam ruangan Naruto, terlelap diatas sofa. Sementara Naruto masih terbangun.

Pintu rumah sakit terbuka, seorang gadis melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Hinata?" Naruto sedikit kaget. Ternyaa gadis itu adalah Hinata, perasaan senang tergambar diwajah pucat Naruto.

Hinata membelai pelan pipi Naruto, mata lavendernya berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan aku Naruto-kun... jika bukan karena aku kau pasti tidak akan mengalami kejadian ini..."

Naruto mendekap tangan Hinata. "Sudahlah...Hinata, ini semua bukan salahmu. Ini terjadi memang karena takdir."

Hinata memberi kecupan ringan dikening Naruto, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kearahnya. "Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu Naruto, tidak perduli bagaimanapun konsekwensinya aku akan menanggungnya. Aishiteru...Sayonara..."

Hinata, pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Pertemuan yang sangat singkat, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk Naruto. Walaupun begitu, Naruto masih memikirkan kata-kata terakhir Hinata. Kenapa dia mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal? apa maksudnya dengan konsekwensi yang akan ditanggungnya?

.

.

* * *

 **Di atap gedung Rumah Sakit Konoha...**

Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan tepat jam dua belas tengah malam. Hinata, sekarang. Sedang berdiri disamping balkon-menatap indahnya pemandangan malam kota Konoha.

Air mata menetes dari matanya. "Naruto...Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Satu-satunya alasan kematianmu adalah garis kematian yang aku rebut darimu. Terima kasih...sudah memberiku kenangan terindah, cinta, arti menyayangi. Terima kasih atas segalanya."

"Persetan dengan kehidupanku, persetan dengan gadis dalam ramalan. Sekarang nyawa darinya jauh lebih penting dari apapun. Jika sebab dari kematiannya dihilangkan, maka akibat dari kematian Naruto juga akan menghilang. Sayonara Naruto...semoga kau terus mengingatku..."

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, menjatuhkan diri dari lantai 15 gedung rumah sakit.

.

.

.

 **1 bulan kemudian...**

Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Berdiri didepan sebuah makam. Menatap batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama yang dicintainya.

Hyuuga Hinata.  
Born : 27 Desember 1989 Death : 15 Juli 2004

Naruto, sebuah keajaiban terjadi padanya. Kata dokter bahwa sel-sel kanker yang berada ditubuhnya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Dalam waktu 3 minggu, bahkan dokter mengatakan bahwa Naruto sudah bisa kembali pulang Kerumahnya. Semua orang terkejut, sebuah penyakit kanker bisa sembuh begitu cepat dengan misterius?

"Hinata...terima kasih. Kau sudah menolongku, kata dokter aku sudah hampir sembuh sepenuhnya. Ini pasti berkat dirimu kan? tenang saja. Janji kita tidak pernah aku lupakan." Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, tapi dia mencoba menahannya sebisa mungkin agar tidak terjatuh. Pasti Hinata dialam sana akan bersedih jika melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sasuke mendekap pundak Naruto. "Sudahlah, ini memang berat tapi percayalah kalau Hinata pasti bahagia disana."

"Yang lebih penting Naruto, sebelum kematiannya. Hinata menitipkan surat ini padamu, dia bilang aku boleh menyerahkannya padamu jika kau sudah sembuh nanti. Maaf baru bisa memberi tahumu sekarang." Sakura, mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna putih dan menyerahkannya ketangan Naruto.

Dengan segera dia membuka dan membacanya.

.

.

 _Dear to Naruto-kun_

 _Jika kau membaca surat ini berarti itu artinya kau sudah sehat kembali. Selamat atas kesemubuhamu, dan aku juga meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepadamu karena tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat secara langsung kepadamu. Tapi, kau tahu? aku benar-benar bahagia!_

 _Naruto-kun, t_ _erima kasih atas segala hal yang kau berikan. Semua kenangan, walau hanya sebatas 7 hari. Tapi semua itu benar-benar membekas diingatanku dan tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Arigatou._

.

.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ya Hinata...aku juga berterima kasih padamu." Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka bertiga menabur bunga sebelum akhirnya berdoa untuk ketenangan Hinata diluar sana.

.

.

.

 **FIN-**

* * *

 **AN** :Cape, suwer!. Maaf jika ceritanya kepanjangan dan segala kesalahan yang kalian temui saat membaca fanfic ini. Untuk nama dari ibu Hinata itu adalah NONOFFICIAL. Saya hanya kebingungan karena ketika melihat diwikipedia kalau Hinata tidak punya ibu o_0. Mungkin dia lahir sendiri kali ya? *plak*. Dan ini adalah cerita One-shot. Jangan berharap ada kelanjutan dari cerita ini. Yap, cuma itu saja. Kalau begitu bye!


End file.
